As presented in Patent Document 1 or FIG. 12, a conventional crash test of a truck 1 is conducted by crashing a front surface of the truck 1 to a crash barrier 9 in a finished real car state including a cab 3, a frame 5, and a load-carrying platform 7.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-209806